Orihime et Rukia
by J.B.S Imago
Summary: Aizen a fui le Seretei. Alors qu'on fête la paix retrouvée, Orihime trouve des charmes à celle qu'on vient de sauver : Rukia. Amoureuse, elle l'embrasse ce soir là. Mais le saphisme est interdit dans le Seretei...et Byakuya fait régner l'ordre...


L'ILLUSION AMOUREUSE ou premier shojo-ai

**ORHIME ET RUKIA **

**ou Première Tragédie shojo-ai**

**PERSONNAGES :**

YAMAMOTO, _chef du Seretei _

KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, _capitaine de la 6__ème__ division_

KUCHIKI RUKIA, _sa sœur adoptive_

INOUE ORIHIME, _amie puis amante de Rukia_

ABARAI RENJI, _ami de Rukia, lieutenant de Byakuya_

KUROSAKI ICHIGO, _ami de Orihime et Rukia _

GANJU

_**Scène 1**_

**Soul Society, lors une grande réunion le soir de la fuite d'Aizen**

_Entrent tous les personnages, ils discutent les uns avec les autres, la plupart étant ravis que tous leurs combats soient enfin finis. Seule Orihime se tient un peu à l'écart, ce qui n'est pas du tout conforme à son caractère, elle le sait et esquisse plusieurs fois le geste de rejoindre les autres. Mais rien ne peut l'y décider. Alors Ichigo s'avance vers elle._

ICHIGO. Inoue-san, ça ne te ressemble pas de rester comme ça… tu sais, si quelque chose te tracasse… tu peux m'en parler.

ORIHIME. Tout va bien, Kurosaki-kun. Je pense parfois à des choses ridicules ! _(Ichigo fronce le sourcil et s'éloigne. Il rejoint les trois hommes qui ont commencé à discuter de leurs nombreux combats. Rukia les laisse se vanter les uns les autres, excepté Byakuya, qui a presque l'air de s'ennuyer. Rukia s'éloigne un peu du groupe, avec l'air réprobateur de la fille qui regarde la testostérone circuler.) _

ORIHIME, _à part_. Regardez ces yeux, ces grands yeux noirs qui rappellent les nuits d'orages, qui peuvent se remplir tout d'un coup d'une brusque violence, et, au même instant, se remplir des larmes de la pluie d'été, chaleureuse comme peut être son cœur. Elle a tant vécu quand moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'aimer veut dire. Si les battements de mon cœur ne me trompent pas… Kuchiki-chan… Non ! Elle a tout et je n'ai rien. Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup tous ces hommes, forts et puissants, ne touchent plus mon cœur ? Pourquoi Rukia-chan est-elle plus belle qu'eux, plus douce, peut-être même plus forte ? Pourquoi je ne vois plus qu'elle dans toute la foule ? _(Rukia va partir, Orihime vient vers elle et la prend par le bras) _

RUKIA. Inoue-san…

ORIHIME. Rukia, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose pour toi…mais…

RUKIA. Tu as fait beaucoup, tu es venue, je voulais que vous me laissiez mourir et tu n'as jamais abandonné.

ORIHIME. Est-ce que les shinigami aiment ?

RUKIA. Ils aiment ceux qui leur sont loyaux et fidèles.

ORIHIME. Je te serai fidèle, Rukia.

RUKIA. Fidèle comme une combattante et comme une amie.

ORIHIME. Non, cela je ne le peux pas…

RUKIA. Que veux-tu dire ? _(A ce moment, Rukia commence à se troubler, elle ne comprend pas tout à fait et reste interdite) _

ORIHIME. Si j'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, si mon cœur s'est arrêté sur un être parmi les milliers qui peuplent tout l'univers, si j'ai déjà ressenti des sentiments pour quelqu'un… c'est pour une jeune fille. _(Orihime ressent une honte sans précédent, comme s'il était mal d'aimer une autre fille, elle rougit.) _

RUKIA. Les jeunes filles n'ont-elles pas des mains pour se le tenir en signe d'amour ?

ORIHIME. Oui…

RUKIA. Les jeunes filles n'ont-elles pas des yeux pour contempler la beauté ?

ORIHIME. Elles en ont…

RUKIA. Et les jeunes filles n'ont-elles pas des lèvres ?

ORIHIME. Rukia… _(Elle s'approche d'elle, Rukia commence à peine à comprendre, mais elle ne comprend tout à fait qu'à l'instant précis où, douces et résolues, les lèvres d'Orihime effleurent les siennes, y déposant un tendre baiser. Les autres, dont la discussion va bon train, n'ont rien vu. Seul Byakuya a aperçu ce baiser, il reste de marbre mais regarde toujours dans la direction des deux jeunes filles, il affiche un air froid, glacial. Comme si ce baiser avait entouré Rukia de glace et qu'il la regardait à présent comme un rocher. Il s'éloigne doucement du groupe et sort.) _

RUKIA. Je viens de commettre…

ORIHIME. Quoi, Rukia-chan ? _(Rukia ne lui répond rien et l'embrasse, à l'abri des regards) _

RUKIA. Nous ne pouvons pas parler ici, viens cette nuit, à la porte sud du Seretei.

ORIHIME. J'y serai, c'est promis. _(Tous sortent) _

_**Scène 2**_

**Dans le premier district de la Soul society, à l'extérieur du Seretei**

_Entre Ganju, il a l'air pensif et contrarié qu'on lui voit lorsqu'il pense à son frère mort. _

GANJU. Sauvée… célébrée… la meurtrière. Ma sœur veut m'imposer de lui accorder son pardon… comment pourrais-je pardonner… cette espèce de shinigami insensible… elle n'a aucun cœur. Qu'elle soit maudite, l'assassine ! Celle qui m'a pris mon frère, Kuchiki Rukia ! _(Il entend quelqu'un venir) _Qui va là ? Répondez !

_Entre Rukia._

RUKIA. Kuchiki Rukia, de la treizième division.

GANJU. Toi ! Est-ce possible ? Tu viens me hanter ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

RUKIA. J'attends…

GANJU. Tu n'auras rien à attendre, si ce n'est la mort.

RUKIA. Je sens ta haine, tu voudrais me la donner de ta main. Tu sais que je t'abandonne ma vie.

GANJU. Je n'en veux pas, elle n'est pas bonne à nourrir les chiens, ta vie. La mort viendra te cueillir bien assez tôt. Je m'en vais. Prends garde à ce que je ne te croises jamais plus, ou bien mon couteau fera ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps !

RUKIA. Ma mort viendra vite pour te satisfaire.

GANJU. Sois maudite, Kuchiki Rukia !

_Sort Ganju. _

RUKIA, _seule_

Serais-je un jour lavée de cette mort infâme ?

De son plein gré, il m'a abandonné son âme.

Il voulait mourir et n'avait plus rien à perdre,

Moi, aux aguets, une nuit à l'ombre d'un cèdre,

J'attendais son corps, par un hollow contrôlé ;

Jusqu'à moi, ce monstre sanglant avait volé,

Je ne sais comment, par hardiesse toute pure,

Il s'était transpercé contre ma lame dure.

_Entre Orihime._

ORIHIME. Rukia-chan… _(Rukia, qui se trouve à l'opposée d'elle, s'appuie contre une maison à proximité et souffle, comme si elle avait honte de se montrer à son amante.) _

RUKIA, _à part_. Orihime-chan… je ne te mérite pas…

ORIHIME. Je sais que tu es là, tu ne peux pas avoir manqué à ta parole ! Ou est-ce que je suis en avance ? Et tu vas venir ? Si tu savais comme mon cœur bat… C'est comme si je me languissais de toi de la tête aux pieds. _(Elle se tourne vers la lune) _La lune nous inonde, comme une promesse douce et menaçante. Si seulement je savais faire des poèmes, si seulement je connaissais assez de mots… on m'a toujours dit qu'on déclarait son amour dans les mots… mais comment ? Quelle force leur permet de contenir ce sentiment ? Comment peut-il tenir entre les lettres, dans l'encre froid, sur un papier sec… l'amour n'existe que sur un papier trempé de larmes et de pluie, quand les deux se confondent, comme si nous fusionnions avec la nature. Comme si l'amour, que tout le monde éprouve, et qui est si naturel, devait tout d'un coup unique dans nos larmes viennent l'inonder comme la lumière d'une pleine lune ! Rukia, je ne sais pas pourquoi… est-ce parce que tu es une fille ? Non… tu aurais été un garçon, aussi doux, aussi gentil, avec un cœur aussi généreux… je t'aimerais aussi. Peu importe si tu es une fille ou non, Rukia-chan, je t'aime ! _(Rukia fait un mouvement vers elle, mais ne s'offre pas encore au regard d'Orihime) _Mais tu n'es toujours pas là… Pourquoi me laisses-tu toute seule ? Je ne parle jamais tant… tu dois me croire superficielle… si tu imaginais que mon amour n'est qu'une surface ? Non, tu ne peux pas penser ça ! Rukia, montre-toi, mon cœur tout entier te demande, il hurle à travers les maisons à les rues, il ne veut que toi. Viens, je t'en prie, Rukia ! _(Rukia sort de sa cachette et se montre à Orihime, elle la regarde longuement. Quand Orihime l'aperçoit, elle a comme un cri de surprise, sa joie n'est pas descriptible, elle court vers elle. Mais elle s'arrête, une hésitation, quelque chose la retient, comme si les mouvements lui manquaient après les mots. Elle essaie de parler sans succès, le regard de Rukia la paralyse. Cette affection est inhabituelle, trop soudaine.) _

RUKIA. Orihime, tu es la tendresse même. Chacun de tes mots est sincère, comment pourrais-tu être superficielle quand tu n'as que l'honnêteté et la candeur ? Tu es une princesse, Orihime. Tu ne connais pas le mal. Le mal ne te connaît pas. Hélas… j'ai trop vécu… j'ai une apparence si jeune, et dans ma tête, je me sens si jeune aussi… ce que je voudrais vivre plusieurs vies, et oublier chacune des précédentes quand j'en commence une nouvelle ! Je ne te mérite pas, Orihime. _(Pendant ce temps, Orihime s'est rapprochée, pas à pas, le regard se remplissant peu à peu de larmes d'amour. Lors de la dernière phrase, elle attrape Rukia et la serre si fort contre elle qu'elle ne peut plus bouger. Surprise, Rukia se laisse faire et Orihime, levant la tête, l'embrasse. Elle l'embrasse comme une fille embrasse une autre fille, tendrement, avec l'infinie douceur qui manque tant aux hommes, celle qui semble savoir tout ce qu'elle fait et qui pourtant ne fait que s'abandonner à la candeur, guidée par ses sentiments seuls. C'est un baiser qui fait du corps un inconnu charmant, qu'on ne fait qu'apercevoir et qu'on poursuit, petit à petit, à mesure que le désir de toucher les mains, les bras, les épaules se fait puissant. Rukia caresse doucement la joue d'Orihime, son regard est langoureux et triste.) _

ORIHIME. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

RUKIA. Orihime… je ne peux pas…

ORIHIME. Que veux-tu dire ?

RUKIA. T'aimer… alors que je reste ici… c'est impossible…

ORIHIME. Je resterai pour toi ! Je ferai tout pour toi !

RUKIA. Orihime… les lois de la Soul Society interdisent aux shinigamis, quelque soit leur sexe… à embrasser une personne du même sexe qu'eux.

ORIHIME. Quoi ?

RUKIA. Dans le Seretei, l'amour n'existe presque pas… car les sentiments affaiblissent les combattants… mais parfois, il y a des mariages… et même des fins tragiques à ces mariages.

ORIHIME. Mais nous n'aurons pas une fin comme celle-ci, n'est-ce pas Rukia-chan ? _(Un silence)_

RUKIA. Nous ne pouvons pas… _(L'émotion prend alors le dessus, et Rukia tombe dans les bras d'Orihime.) _

ORIHIME, _caressant doucement les cheveux de Rukia_. Il faut être patientes et nous pourrons…

RUKIA. Demain. Viens demain. Je t'attendrai à midi.

ORIHIME. Je viendrai…

RUKIA. Orihime… je… je te dirai… demain… _(Orihime se retourne et dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Rukia qui en rougit, toute troublée.) _

_Elles sortent. Entre Ganju._

GANJU, _seul_. Alors comme ça, c'est interdit de s'embrasser entre femmes… quelle peine Kuchiki Rukia subirait-elle si elle était découverte ? Mais je ne voudrais pas faire accuser Inoue… je vais m'arranger.

_**Scène 3**_

**Bureau du capitaine Kuchiki, le matin.**

_Entrent Ganju et Byakuya. _

BYAKUYA. Qu'as-tu à me dire, membre du clan Chiba ?

GANJU. Cette nuit, j'ai croisé la meurtrière de mon frère, Kuchiki Rukia.

BYAKUYA. Je connais cette tragédie, mais, comme vous le savez, Kuchiki Rukia a été gracié pour cela depuis longtemps.

GANJU. Je ne viens pas remettre en question la justice mais je viens signaler un autre crime.

BYAKUYA. Quel autre crime ? Parle.

GANJU. Cette nuit, aux alentours de la maison de mon père, elle a embrassé… une autre fille.

BYAKUYA. Qui ?

GANJU. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue, capitaine.

BYAKUYA. C'est bien dommage mais j'ai déjà une idée. Merci pour cette information, vous pouvez partir.

GANJU. Quelle est votre idée ?

BYAKUYA. Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions.

GANJU. Je vous demande…

BYAKUYA. Tu as entendu ? _(Il le menace, son regard est sans expression, son air glacial paralyse Ganju qui reste interdit un instant puis, voyant qu'il ne pourra rien obtenir davantage, sort.) _

_**Scène 4**_

**Une rue dans le Seretei**

_Entrent Orihime et Renji._

RENJI. Alors, tu as l'intention de rester à ce que j'ai compris. Mais il n'y a pas des gens qui t'attendent chez toi ?

ORIHIME. Il y a bien… Tatsuki-chan mais… elle comprendra. C'est ma meilleure amie.

RENJI. Je ne sais pas si le conseil acceptera que tu restes…après tout, tu es une ryoka.

ORIHIME. Renji-kun, tu pourrais…

RENJI. Je vais essayer mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir que peu d'influence sur… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Entre Byakuya._

BYAKUYA. Te voilà, Inoue Orihime.

ORIHIME. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

RENJI. Capitaine, je ne comprends pas…vous avez l'air…

BYAKUYA. Tais-toi. _(à Orihime) _Tu es bien celle qui a perverti ma sœur pour la forcer à commettre un crime avec toi.

ORIHIME. Comment ça ? Pas du tout, quel crime ? Je n'ai jamais pensé faire de mal…

BYAKUYA. Ici, nous ne tolérons pas la présence des lesbiennes. _(Renji, étonné, désarçonné par l'attitude de son capitaine et les mots qu'il l'emploie ne semble pas pouvoir réagir.) _

ORIHIME. Je ne sais pas qui a fait vos lois… mais c'était un espèce de réactionnaire idiot !

BYAKUYA. Tu peux critiquer nos lois mais tu dois t'y soumettre.

ORIHIME. Jamais je n'obéirai à une telle loi !

BYAKUYA. Je n'ai pas envie de conduire de nouveau Rukia à l'échafaud, elle y a échappé une fois. Si tu dois la rendre criminelle une seconde fois, c'est toi que je tuerai.

ORIHIME. Vous n'êtes qu'un… _(Byakuya disparaît tout d'un coup, il se déplace à grande vitesse. Renji, qui l'a vu bouger, se place de façon à parer le coup de son capitaine qui visait Orihime.) _

RENJI. Sauve-toi !

BYAKUYA. Idiot. _(Ils se battent, Renji répond à chaque coup du mieux qu'il peut.) _

RENJI. Rugis, Zabimaru ! _(Son épée s'allonge, Byakuya la pare très facilement et envoie une série de pétales de cerisiers coupants et meurtriers. Renji s'en sort avec quelques plaies.) _

BYAKUYA, _voyant Orihime qui revient vers Renji_. C'est pitoyable. Je vais en finir, pour Rukia. _(Orihime s'inquiète pour Renji, qui lui fait à nouveau signe de s'en aller. Elle refuse.) _

ORIHIME. Je ne peux pas te laisser !

BYAKUYA, _avec un calme froid et inhumain_. Bankai. _(Une série de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers, faisant des millions de petites lames foncent sur Orihime, Renji la pousse au dernier moment et les reçoit. Il tombe, écorché, coupé en maints endroits. Le Seretei est en alerte, on a senti la concentration d'énergie spirituelle.)_

ORIHIME. Non ! Renji-kun !

_Entre Ichigo._

ICHIGO. Renji que se passe t-il ?

RENJI. Ichi…_ (Il crache du sang.) _

ICHIGO. Renji ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a lancé cette attaque ? _(Il se tourne vers Byakuya) _Toi ! Je croyais que tu avais cessé de nous en vouloir. Tu prends ta vengeance, c'est ça ? Réponds, Byakuya !

BYAKUYA. Orihime a choisi de mourir. C'est elle la cible.

ICHIGO. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire mais tu ne toucheras pas à un seul des cheveux d'Inoue-san ! _(Furieux, il court vers Byakuya) _Bankai ! _(Zangetsu fusionne avec Ichigo et lui donne sa puissance. Il a acquis a présent une force supérieure à celle de Byakuya.) _ Prends ça ! _(Leurs attaques se contrent mais Ichigo parvient à le toucher en plein cœur.) _Je ne la laisserai pas mourir ou je mourrai avec elle !

BYAKUYA. Crétin… tu ne comprends rien… _(Il crache du sang) _Et pourtant tu mérites d'être capitaine… _(Il tombe, mort.) _

_Le Seretei accourt, Orihime est penchée sur le corps de Renji, en pleurs. Entre Yamamoto._

YAMAMOTO. Quel carnage a eu lieu ici ? Je croyais qu'Aizen avait fui et que nous n'étions plus assiégé. Que signifie cette tuerie ? Un lieutenant mort, et un capitaine tué. Que se passe t-il ?

ICHIGO. Byakuya…

YAMAMOTO. Silence ! J'aimerais le témoignage de quelqu'un qui ait vu la scène sans y être impliqué.

_Entre Ganju. Il est pâle et tremblant, il sait qu'il avait provoqué ce désastre._

ICHIGO. Ganju, que fais-tu là ?

GANJU. J'ai vu la scène.

YAMAMOTO. Que peux-tu en dire ?

GANJU. Le capitaine Kuchiki voulait tuer cette jeune fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Une histoire de jalousie ou d'honneur, je n'ai pas compris…

YAMAMOTO. Ce n'est pas clair.

GANJU. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le capitaine Kuchiki, dans une attaque irréfléchie, enfin, je crois, a tué son lieutenant Abarai, et que, Kurosaki, voyant son ami tomber, a tiré l'épée contre le capitaine. Vous voyez le résultat. Kurosaki ne voulait que venger la mort de son ami.

YAMAMOTO. La Soul Society est en danger avec des ryoka en son sein. Il apporte la pagaille et la mort. Ils ne peuvent rester plus longtemps. Ils doivent immédiatement rentrer dans leur monde. S'ils s'avisent de revenir, je les exécuterai moi-même. Qu'ils partent !

_Il sort. _

_**Scène 5**_

**Chez Rukia**

_Entrent Ichigo, Orihime et Rukia._

RUKIA. Partir… tout de suite ?

ICHIGO. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Les autres nous attendent et la Soul Society veut nous voir disparaître au plus vite.

ORIHIME. Kuchiki-san… je ne veux pas…

RUKIA. Ne t'en fais pas, Inoue. C'est mieux comme ça.

ORIHIME. Je ne pourrais pas…

ICHIGO. Allons, Inoue. On la reverra sans doute. _(Les larmes d'Orihime mouillent à présent son visage, sa tristesse est palpable, violente, impérieuse.) _

RUKIA. Inoue-san, s'il te plaît… _(Orihime, en pleurs, la serre dans ses bras. Rukia, elle, essaie de dissimuler à Ichigo les sentiments que recèlent cette étreinte. Ce dernier, un peu étonné, se contente de regarder sur le côté, un peu agacé par ce trop-plein d'émotions) _

ORIHIME. J'ai l'impression de te voir comme un reflet… tu es comme une flaque d'eau dans laquelle le reflet se brouille… tes cheveux, je ne sais même plus à quoi ils ressemblent. Je les regarde, je ne les vois plus ! Et tes yeux, Rukia, ils disparaissent, ils se troublent… _(Elle l'attrape par la taille, Rukia fait son possible pour se dégager et Ichigo, intrigué, regarde cette lutte. Rukia a le sentiment qu'il commence à comprendre mais fait tout pour continuer de le cacher. Il finit par prendre Inoue par la main, l'entraînant vers la sortie. Elle le regarde, presque en colère, mais pourtant attendrie.) _Non, Kurosaki-kun… je…je ne peux pas… j'aime Rukia-chan ! _(Ichigo demeure immobile. Son cœur, son corps, son esprit sont abattus. Il regarde la figure d'Orihime comme si elle venait de prononcer à mot interdit puis, il a un sursaut, comme une réaction enfouie. Son être conscient tout entier n'a prévu aucune réaction à cela, il est de marbre, complètement perdu, incapable de réagir.) _

ICHIGO. Rukia… tu…

RUKIA. Non.

ORIHIME. Quoi ? Rukia !

RUKIA. C'est à cause de nous que Nee-sama est mort, tu n'y est pour rien Ichigo. Tu protégeais Inoue. _(à Orihime) _Pars, je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Inoue-san.

ORIHIME. Non, Rukia, non ! Tu ne peux pas, je t'aime !

RUKIA. Va t-en ! Veux-tu vraiment mourir ici, veux-tu qu'Ichigo aussi meure par ta faute ?

ORIHIME. Mais… Rukia-chan…

ICHIGO. Rukia, arrête ça.

RUKIA. Tais-toi, idiot, Nee-sama est mort ! Et toi aussi tu risques de mourir si tu restes, allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi seule enfin, laissez-moi seule !

ICHIGO. Rukia !

ORIHIME. Je resterai… par amour.

RUKIA, _les larmes aux yeux_. Je ne t'aime pas, Inoue-san. _(Orihime devient pâle, puis ses larmes arrêtent de couler. Ichigo est comme assommé, ne sachant plus que faire. Alors Orihime prend le Zampatôh d'Ichigo et se l'enfonce dans la poitrine, perçant ainsi son cœur, et tombe, sans jeter un cri. Alors, Rukia et Ichigo regardent le cadavre, leurs visages, douloureux et implacables, laisse couler des larmes chargées d'amour et de regret. Ils se lancent un regard et transportent Orihime sur le lit de Rukia. Ichigo va s'asseoir près d'elle, la tête dans ses mains tandis que Rukia caresse doucement les cheveux d'Orihime, puis, dans un mouvement inexplicable, elle appuie sa tête contre le torse d'Ichigo, et, en silence, pleure.) _

**Rideau**


End file.
